Sweet Moments
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: A series of short fics you call drabble! Various pairings-crack too! / Ch16: Can I Have This Dance; if asking doesn't work, then 'order' her, even if it's just for a dance. / R&R?
1. Drabble 1: Remember the Melody

My first real drabble ever! Didn't know I can make something like this...

Well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 1: Remember the Melody_**

Word Count: 132**_  
_**

* * *

She lifted an eyebrow in an asking gesture. Tilting her head a little, she asked, "You can play?"

"Yes, though I must admit it's been long since I last touched this instrument."

"Then play it for me," This time it's more of demanding than asking. But he didn't care, he knew it's her characteristic. And that side of hers, he liked it very much.

And so he sat on the stool, fingers ready on the piano keys. "What song would you like?"

"Anything, just play, Clown!"

He giggled as the melody began to ring.

"It's called Remember. Do you find it to your liking?"

She didn't answer. She only placed her hands on the piano, then rested her head on them with eyes closed.

He smiled softly and said, "It's good then."

* * *

BreakxAlice for opening~! Haha, what a lame title of melody it is =="

Well, onto the next drabble! But of course... Don't forget reviews~!

Thanks ^^


	2. Drabble 2: The Black Raven

Well, here's the second chappy~ For those asking for more BreakxAlice, my apologies, it'd still have to wait. Other pairings first :3

And guess who're gonna be here! xD

Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 2: The Black Raven  
_**

Word Count: 127**_  
_**

* * *

"Say, Gilbert, why do you like black so much?"

The Raven stopped his tracks upon hearing this, from someone he least expected.

"W—why do you want to know?" he asked back to the little Mistress sitting on her usual cushion, sipping her tea.

"I just found it interesting, how you never wear anything but black," she answered calmly, just like everyday. "Well?"

Gilbert scratched his head slowly. "Uh..."

She waited.

"I... I don't know."

She widened her eyes slightly for a moment, then laughed – elegantly, of course, that's her main point which attracted Gilbert – at him. "That's even more interesting!"

A faint blush appeared on his face, and he quickly turned his body to avoid her eyesight. "Would you shut up, Sharon?"

She still giggled.

* * *

Yes, GilxSharon. You didn't read it wrong. Let me have my wry mind, will ya? *just kidding*

May I end this with a word of question? Yes? Thank you! *shiny eyes*

Well then... Review, please! :3

Thanks~ ^^


	3. Drabble 3: The Cutie

I'm a very good mood lately, because school's assignment has ceased, so I have much spare time. The result: productive in fic. Haha...

Well, the third one is up~ This one's not as good as before, in my opinion. But still...

Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 3: The Cutie_**

Word Count: 150**_  
_**

* * *

She never smiled, nor did she show any expression. She's a cutie, why wouldn't she show her emotions? Haha, she became kinda a mystery to him, and he _loved_ to solve mysteries.

There she was, sitting on the rooftop, watching closely at the crowd. Did she not know that her blue outfit stood out the crowd? That's how he found her. Without difficulty.

"Echo-chan~!"

"Just Echo."

He laughed at her instant, short reply. Looked like she's not as dull as he figured!

And that shining eyes, full of excitement, wouldn't betray her feelings.

"Mister Oz, I... I would like to—"

What? What was she saying? He couldn't hear, his thumping heart prevented the words into his ears! And the pain, he couldn't stand it! He reached out his hands, suddenly felt something bad would happen to her.

But he couldn't reach her.

'_Echo-chan..._,' he thought.

Then he passed out.

* * *

This is a failure... *headbash*

Argh, whatever, just review please?

Thanks! ^^


	4. Drabble 4: Fairytale?

More from me! Hope you haven't got bored or anything with me... =w=

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 4: Fairytale?_**

Word Count: 150**_  
_**

* * *

She closed the book, and sighed.

It was a book of fairytale, with a happy ending between the prince and princess.

She sighed and imagined she was the princess. It would be very nice; she, the kind and pretty princess. Having a miraculous encounter with a prince from foreign country, then fall in love.

Fall in love. With _him_. Already.

She closed her eyes tightly, carving _his_ figure inside her mind. Ah, just with that she already blushed slightly, how shameful!

Without opening her eyes she intertwined her fingers and made a silent wish, '_I want to see him, I want to see him, I want to see him_.'

The second she finished her prayer a loud snort was heard. "Huh, it's the Vessalius girl," he said in annoyed-but-mocking tone. "Let's just leave her, Reo!"

As he left, she was still stoned on her chair.

'_Miracles do occur_,' she thought.

* * *

AdaxElly, yet a one-sided one. I'm sorry Ada, I'll make a better one later! *bows*

Review? *puppy eyes*

Thanks ^^


	5. Drabble 5: Friendship of Servants

Uuu~ I've been very very honored, because a lot of you gave me reviews! They're an author's life, you know. And I humbly ask you to keep giving me reviews *bow*

For requests... I'll take those into consideration, thank you very much for giving me new ideas :D

And now...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 5: Friendship of Servants  
_**

Word Count: 150**  
**

* * *

It's that girl again. The silver-blue haired girl, the servant of Vincent's.

_Somehow she looked depressed now_, he thought.

"Hey, Echo?"

She turned her head and faced him. "...Yes?"

"Need some help?" he pointed the pile of books she's bringing. "It looks heavy."

She nodded. "It is, but Echo is fine."

"Nah, don't say that," he said and grabbed half of the books. "As we are both servants in this household, we should help each other."

They walked in silence. Echo soon stopped by the library.

"Echo will bring in these books by herself," she announced.

"I see," he replied and handed her the books. "Good luck with your job then," he went off to see his master. But before long, her voice was heard again.

"Thank you."

He smiled and looked at her over his shoulder. "It's nothing, we're friends."

That's how the friendship between Reo and Echo started.

* * *

Crack? Yes it is, but this fic is categorized Friendship too, remember? :3

Reviews, please?

Thank you~ ^^


	6. Drabble 6: That's The Trick!

Aah, almost forgot to update this... Sigh, life had been hard lately (read: so many school assignments!).

Even though this one had been stored up in my folder for weeks :D

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 6: That's The Trick!  
_**

Word Count: 155**  
**

* * *

"Seaweed Head."

Gilbert tightened his eyelids, pretending to be asleep.

"Seaweed Head!"

He didn't move.

Alice growled. She knew Gilbert's not asleep. She knew he's irritated of her, so he pretended he couldn't hear her. Pulling a few strands of her hair frustratedly, she began to think of a plan to gain his attention – a difficult task, since she's not used to use her brain –.

A lightbulb suddenly lighted up in her mind.

She moved closer to Gilbert, until their faces were only inches away, and whispered, "Gilbert."

His eyes were shot open. When he saw her face so close to his, he backed away quickly – almost fell from the cushion – and Alice put up a victory smile.

"Ha, you useless Seaweed Head! See, you fell for my trick! Now get me meat, quickly!"

Gilbert sighed and obeyed her words unwillingly.

Why didn't he fight back? Because his heart was beating faster than usual.

* * *

What do you think? Is it good enough? *cross finger*

Oh, anyway, I think I'll go on hiatus mode until next month... Just maybe. If I happen to have any inspiration, I'll do my best to post it :)

Thank you~ ^^


	7. Drabble 7: Dance of Façade

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 7: Dance of Façade  
_**

Word Count: 100**  
**

* * *

He took her hand, and placed his other hand on her waist. She automatically rested her free hand on his shoulder too. As music began to play, their steps were firmly made.

"You're quite fired up on this," she chuckled softly. "For you to actually learnt dancing in only one night."

"I can't disappoint my Mistress."

"Is that so?" She swung beneath his arm. "I'm honored, Break."

She's just playing. He knew, and he played along. Putting a façade like nothing happened to him, pretending that everything was fine.

At least, tonight – no, right here, right now – everything was fine.

* * *

BreakxSharon, and SO short... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I made this during class, with very limited inspiration, so...

Anyway, as usual, please leave a review...

Thank you~ ^^

p.s: those with requests, I'll do my best to make it! Promise! But... please wait patiently *bow*


	8. Drabble 8: Troublesome Feeling

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 8: Troublesome Feeling  
_**

Word Count: 225**  
**

* * *

He had always wondered why his master seemed to hate her so much. He knew about the hatred shared between two dukedoms but they were still students! There's no need to get involved in it yet, right?

He just couldn't understand it. She, the Vessalius' heiress, was sweet and kind. And pretty. Wouldn't it be such a waste to absolutely – and unreasonably – hate someone who always acted nice to you?

One day, Elliot furiously searched for his papers which held his perfected piece. They were as precious as his life itself, and now they're nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the Vessalius girl showed up with a stack of papers in her hand, and timidly asked, "Are these yours?"

Elliot quickly grabbed them and hissed, "You took these?"

She gasped, didn't expect she would get such response. "N—no , you're mistaken... I found them in the music room..."

Reo knew Elliot was going to say something rude again, so he whacked his head slightly. "Elliot, is that how you show gratitude?"

He glared at him, but he admitted he needed to show gratitude properly. "Thanks," he murmured slowly but loud enough to be heard.

Ada nodded shyly, and Reo could see the faint blush on her features.

Strangely, Reo felt uneasy. Was it because that girl blushed at Elliot?

'_Sigh,what a troublesome feeling,_' he thought.

* * *

Again, this was written during class. Supposedly Reo/Ada (got an idea from my friend), but it ended up one-sided... =="

Well, reviews please? *puppy eyes*

Thank you~ :)


	9. Drabble 9: Lie

Sorry for the long wait... Been busy with school.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 9: Lie  
_**

Word Count: 115**  
**

* * *

"Xerxes! Lady Sharon—"

"She is in the garden, don't worry."

The other time...

"Xerxes! The Lady is—"

"I'm going to retrieve her from that sewer rat."

The other time (again)...

"Xerxes, you should tell Lady Sharon—"

"I cannot, Liam. It'll just burden her."

Liam sighed. "Aren't you cold toward her?"

Xerxes smirked. "And aren't you very attentive to her? Too much that it caught me interested."

With a blush, Liam snapped at him. "W—why is that?"

"Well, I'm aware of the feelings you have developed to her, and I would gladly support you~"

"What feelings? !"

Xerxes widened his eyes slightly of amusement. When he gained his composure again, a sly snicker escaped his lips. "Why, this is more interesting than I thought~!" Pointing his cane to Liam, Xerxes muttered slowly, "You'd better stop lying to yourself, Liam."

The other man shut his lips tightly, considering his words deep inside himself.

* * *

Supposedly a Liam/Sharon. Hope you like that. ...Oh Liam, I just remembered your fate in the recent chapter *sob*

Oh, anyway, thank you~ Don't forget to review :D


	10. Drabble 10: Are We in A Relationship?

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 10: Are We in A Relationship?_**

Word Count: 245

* * *

"Hey manservant, tell me."

Oz frowned and looked at Alice quizzically. "Tell you what, Alice?"

"...are we in a relationship?"

He literally choked on his tea and coughed hard. "Wh—what are you talking about, Alice?"

"Sharon said when a man and a woman are so close, it means they are in a relationship," she said slowly. Then she continued, "We're close, right?"

"Well, I... guess?" Oz answered though not sure himself. "But I don't think we are close in a relationship wise, Alice."

Oh so innocently she tilted raised an eyebrow before asking, "What does a relationship mean, anyway?"

He stared at her, mentally cursing Sharon for telling the innocent Alice such thing, and left almost all explanation to him. Really, Alice could be so dumb at times, but he obviously hoped it wasn't about this kind of, errr, _sensitive_ matter.

After a good minute of thinking so that he won't cause any more misunderstanding on Alice's side, he spoke carefully, "When... a man and a woman love each other, they will have a relationship, as a formality of their love. Yeah, I think that's the best explanation."

Alice thought about it for a while before asking again, "Then are we in a relationship?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm...We are!"

"Eh?" he was taken aback by her answer.

"Because I think, I love you, manservant!" she said confidently.

"...EEEEHHH?"

* * *

A oz/Alice for you! Haha, I wanted to make Oz a dumb one sometime... Though Alice is still dumb too! *kicked*

Well anyway, reviews please! ^^


	11. Drabble 11: Tea Party

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 11: Tea Party  
_**

Word Count: 255

* * *

Lottie played her pink hair with her fingers, eyes suspiciously staring at the blonde man before her. "I can't believe you don't have anything behind this sudden invitation to a tea party."

He sipped his tea slowly, the snake smile of his never wavered. "Well, Miss Lottie, it is very rude to say that, isn't it? I've kindly invited you afterall."

"Then tell me, Vincent Nightray, why the hell did you suddenly made me to attend this tea party? Wait, this is not even a party since no one is here but us."

"I believe I am free to do that. We are friends, right?"

She scoffed, "Friends? You wish."

"Why, Miss Lottie," he put his cup back on the table. "I thought we _are _friends. I don't wish to have the Baskervilles as my enemy anyway."

"The why didn't you invite Fang and Doug also?"

"...because you are special to me, Miss Lottie."

She raised an eyebrow. "Special? In what meaning?"she leaned back on the comfortable chair. "As a woman you can play with, I assume?"

"More than that."

Both of them looked at each other, Lottie with excitement while Vincent with earnest. Earnest, yes, she could see that. With a hesitant sigh, she finally lifted her cup of tea and brought it to her lips. "At least I'll enjoy this tea, I think. Just this once."

That's how their tea party continued. A little awkward, but it still continued anyway.

* * *

Yeah, Vincent/Lottie. One love/hate relationship. Do you like it?

Oh, and reviews, please?

Thank you ^^


	12. Drabble 12: Lacie

Woo-hoo! Let's see: last update was December last year. I never thought I'd update this now XD. Alright, here's our VERY canon pairing. The saddest one, maybe. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 12: Lacie  
_**

Word Count: 105

* * *

The young woman opened her eyes slowly, as the music began to fade. She smiled, tracing her soft fingers upon his longer ones in a loving way. She adored those fingers—which played the piano just now.

"It's perfect."

"It's not, Lacie. I know there's something missing in the melody... I just can't find the right tune," Glen said bitterly.

But instantly, a finger pressed low on his lips, forcing him to fall into silence. She whispered, reassuring her lover. "That's why I said it's perfect. No need to add more notes."

Her smile was sincere, and for once he agreed with her.

* * *

I was bored when I did this. And according to a retrace (I forget, but quite sure it's in volume 8), Oz-or Jack?-said that the song "Lacie" had an uncompleted melody. Or something along that line. That's why I made this~

So, thank you for reading this. Reviews please? :3


	13. Drabble 13: Fever Treatment

Yaaay more updates! I got bored at school and this is the outcome XD

Enjoy~

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 13: Fever Treatment  
_**

Word Count: 135**_  
_**

* * *

"Jack?"

The faint voice brought Jack closer to bed. The golden-haired man smiled to a little girl laying on bed. She was curling under a heap of blankets, her face red and her breath heavy.

"What is it, Alice dear?" he asked softly, while running his finger on her sweaty hair.

"It's cold..."

"Do you need more blanket?"

"No, I just—," she paused, and stared deeply to him. "Would you please stay? It gets colder when you're away."

Jack didn't answer—he got onto the bed, sitting right next to Alice. Gently, he moved her head to lay on his lap. Continuing to pat her head, he said, "I'll be here until your cold goes away."

Content and happy, the little girl closed her eyes, drifting slowly into slumber.

* * *

Who requested Jack/Alice? Here, you got it :3 Sorry if it's weird or OOC or anything. Haven't written PH fanfic in a long time...

Thanks for reading this ^^ Review please?


	14. Drabble 14: The Abyss

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

**SWEET MOMENTS**

_**Drabble 14: The Abyss**_

Word count: 173

* * *

A ringing voice. A sharp intake of breath. A jolt of shock ran through his body, sending him awake in an almost dazed state. He blinked, barely registering the white girl whose face hovered closely over his.

"Hmm, Humpty-Dumpty sure had a troublesome contractor this time...," she absent-mindedly thought aloud.

Having finally collected his scattered mind, Elliot pushed the girl back—a little too hard that she whined as she fell on her bottom.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Who are you?" he urged. "Where am I? _Where's Reo_?"

"This is my room," the girl pouted. "I pulled your soul here when I sensed Humpty's existence fading."

Elliot sat up and eyed her in suspicion, though his body hurt like hell. "_Who are you?_"

She smiled. "I'm Alice! I don't like Glen, but I like Humpty—so I won't hurt you." She reached out for his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "But you have to stay here. You have to be my friend."

Mesmerized by those violet orbs, he immediately knew—he wouldn't leave.

* * *

I'm back, with one drabble, yay. Expect more to come, because I'm trying to get my writing senses back using these drabbles.

As for this particular drabble... IT'S A FAIL ORZ what's with these ambigous dialogues? By the way, this is dedicated for **whatdotheydream** who requested Alyss/Elliot. Sorry if this is not good ==" (I always try to stick to canon, so... it's kinda hard to make them meet and actually have some romance in the air.)

Other (lder) requests will be processed o/


	15. Drabble 15: Congratulations!

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

Romance/Friendship, K+

**_Warning:_** OOCness

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 15: Congratulations!_**

Word count: 190

* * *

The Vessalius household had been lively and busy over the week, if a little cloudy. Today marked the peak of all joy, all uneasiness, as the young heiress stepped outside the mansion in her new school uniform.

"Miss Ada."

She turned, her lips curved into a wide smile. "Gil! You came?"

"This is your big day, Miss Ada. How can I not come and congratulate you myself?" he smiled softly. "The little sister of Young Master Oz is now a student of Latowidge school; he'd be very excited were he here."

Ada laughed with little mirth. "Uncle Oscar said the same." Then, almost abruptly, she stepped back to spin around, as though wanting to show Gilbert the fullest of her uniform. "Say, how do I look? I'm pretty nervous, since this is my first short skirt."

That's when Gilbert actually took in the generous show of her legs, though covered in thigh-length socks. Blushing madly, he hyperventilated and almost fainted from the sudden rush of blood into his head. But seeing how Ada still waited for his answer, he finally managed to stutter.

"Y-you're... beautiful..."

* * *

Gil/Ada for **whatdotheydream** (again, lol). Umm, I think this doesn't really make sense because it needs to be longer-but drabbles aren't meant to be _long. _So, yeah, this is the best I could do. Reviews are always lovely!

P.s: I'm working for Oswald/Lottie~


	16. Drabble 16: Can I Have This Dance

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

Romance/Friendship, K+

**_Warning:_** OOC, bad grammar and vocab

**SWEET MOMENTS**

**_Drabble 16: Can I Have This Dance  
_**

Word count: 215

* * *

"Why not ask her for a dance?" Jack asked. Not a nagging. Just out of curiosity.

Maybe he was afraid. Or too prideful. But on his defense, Oswald said that she would just shy away and sputter things like 'unworthy', 'just a servant', and so on.

His argument died effectively on Jack's casual reply.

"If you 'order' her nicely, she would say yes immediately, you know."

He knew. Of course he did. She was his most trusted servant. He knew she would respond positively to every order given. As much as he appreciated it, though, he would prefer the dance being of her own pleasure.

"Stop speculating and just ask her!" sighed Jack, pointing to the pinkish figure striding gracefully towards their direction. She pouted a little for being pointed at, which she found rude, but quickly brushed him off.

"Master Glen," she bowed, "is the party to your satisfaction? Or is there something you need?"

From the corner of his eye, Oswald could see how the Vessalius grinned and cocked his head toward the pinkette. He sighed.

"Yes, I need something."

"What could it be, Master Glen?" she practically beamed-not everyday Oswald ask for anything!

"Dance with me."

Later that night, Oswald decided that his bestfriend's suggestion wasn't that bad.

* * *

Oswald/Lottie. I'm quite confused as we know that "Glen" is actually a title and we know his real name. So I decided to put "Oswald" in the narrative but let Lottie call him "Master Glen". I hope you don't get confused!

And well, I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry Oswald's character kinda died on my hands XD


End file.
